Rompamos las reglas
by Estrella11
Summary: ¿Qué es un Free? ¿Existen reglas establecidas? … Pero toda regla se ha roto alguna vez ¿No? Es algo estúpido, lo sé –Pero es la única forma- NaruHina. #Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**Rompamos las reglas.**

Summary: ¿Qué es un Free? ¿Existen reglas establecidas? … Pero toda regla se ha roto alguna vez ¿No? Es algo estúpido, lo sé –Pero es la única forma- NaruHina. #Lemmon.

**¡Hola! Bueno, esto es algo como mi primer fic, espero que les guste, en sí tengo más ideas y miles, pero por tiempo y eso, nunca logró escribir, pero todo está aquí –Señálala su cabeza-  
>Así que esperen y sabrán de mí. Y si buscan un NaruHina… ¡Soy yo! , porque por ahora solo hablo de ellos y aunque tengo muchas parejas que amo, ellos son mi debilidad y los que más amo.<strong>

Ahora ya no sé qué hacer, todo se ha vuelto un desastre y ya no sé cómo terminarlo. ¿Qué hice? Ah, sí me acosté con mi mejor amiga, se preguntarán ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Primeramente no mucho, fue excelente y cabe decir de sobra que placentero mucho más. El problema es que… ya no sé qué pasa conmigo.  
>Lo siento, empecemos desde el principio.<p>

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Mi nombre Uzumaki Naruto, al parecer soy un rubio interactivo con ojos azules, soy un poco alto, paso los 1.60, y me mantengo, creo yo, un buen físico. Y la chica, bueno mi mejor amiga se llama: Hyuga Hinata, la conozco desde los 12 años, cuando entramos a secundaria.  
>Nuestra historia es un poco extraña, al principio me pareció rara, pero en un dado momento al quedarnos solos en el salón, por un castigo en el que ni ella ni yo tuvimos que ver. Y el caso que al final de ese castigo yo me había abierto con ella como nadie más, empezamos con preguntas raras, pero me di cuenta que Hinata era más bien afectada por, su madre había muerto y ella tenía poca edad, sabía lo que pasaba o pasó, mis padres fallecieron antes de que siquiera los pudiera recordar, y encontré a una persona que me comprendiera, que no me tuviera lastima; Eso es lo más molesto, que te tengan lastima, que solo te vean a un "chico con los padres muertos", creo que por eso empezamos a ser amigos, aunque no tuviéramos mucho en común, ¿Los opuestos se atraen, no? Supongo que por eso nos llevábamos tan bien.<br>El caso es que seguimos siendo amigos, nos volvimos muy inseparables, y ella correspondió mi amistad. Recuerdo que antes no era tan guapa como ahora, era más tímida, usaba ropa más holgada, y usaba unos lentes enormes –De los cuales, siempre me burlaba y ella se enojaba- y utilizaba brackets, el caso es que para mí siempre se me hiso adorable, también de ese sonroja cuando le apenaba algo, o simplemente por una simple palabra que la conmocionaba, siempre fue así.

Después de un tiempo, los dos crecimos, continuamos siendo grandes amigos, pero un cambio enorme que representó para mí, fue cuando regresamos a 3º de secundaria, cuando regreso sin sus lentes ni brackets, fue un gran cambio, y no puedo evitar decir que se veía diferente de una manera positiva. En ese año, obtuvo una numerosa atención de los chicos, aunque nunca supe bien porque no aceptaba, y en cierta manera me alegro, nose que hubiera hecho si perdiera la atención de Hinata, porque realmente me importaba, ella era la única que me entendía, y sabía todo de mí. Recuerdo cuando me sentía mal, verdaderamente mal, porque era el aniversario del fallecimiento de mis padres, y llegué a la escuela tarde –Como de costumbre- Y aunque según yo verifiqué que nadie se diera cuenta como me sentía, ella lo hiso, no entiendo cómo, pero lo hiso. Y fue en mismo día que lloré en sus brazos, por eso Hinata era importante para mí, y por varias cosas más, cuando me regañaba como una madre, cuando me ensañaba física, química, español, matemáticas… todas las materias; Esa chica tiene demasiada paciencia, por las veces que aceptaba hablar conmigo hasta tarde, todo era muy bueno, la veía como mi hermana menor, a la que debía proteger. Cuando terminamos secundaria fue difícil, porque representaba separarnos, teníamos a muchos amigos en común pero, tenía miedo, ¿Si la perdía? Iba a perder su amistad, que tuviera otro mejor amigo, y me olvidará, eso me aterraba. Aunque no se lo hice saber –De manera inmediata- Ya que aunque fuera mi mejor amiga, seguía siendo un hombre, no un blando. Hablamos durante las vacaciones y confirmamos que no íbamos a estar juntos en la preparatoria, entonces acordamos hablarnos y vernos cada fin de semana, para hablar y divertirnos.  
>¡Sobrevivimos como amigos! Y en ese entonces, supe que tendría su amistad para toda la vida. <p>

Recuerdo que en ese entonces, me enamoré según yo, de una chica llamada Shion, que iba en mi salón, era realmente bonita, rubia y de ojos color morados, electrizante y para rematar mis hormonas de adolescente, la hicieron mi sueño húmedo recurrente; Ella era una chica popular, y ahora que lo pienso más afonde demasiado superficial, pero ¡Bah! Las hormonas no me decían eso, me decían lo caliente que se veía en sus vestidos ajustados y la falda más corta de la escuela. Claro, no era el único con esos pensamientos hacia ella, que va, era 1 de cada 2, sabrán a lo que me refiero. Pensé que ella nunca me notaba y me desilusionaba, porque juro que por lo menos me sentía muy enamorado, más bien atraído, y le hable a Hinata sobre ella; Y solo me escuchaba porque bueno, no me ayudaba mucho, no iba en mi misma escuela y no sabía muy bien como era ella, solo escuchaba mis idolatrías hacia Shion y algunas veces –De manera muy vergonzosa- Mis sueños, claro con censura, sobre Shion y como, me satisfacía yo mismo –Recuerdo que ella se puso roja y en cierta vez casi me asesina por hablar de eso, pero trataba de comprenderme y no desmayarse en el intento-.

Cuando llegamos a 2º de Preparatoria, en cierta fiesta, en la que hubo alcohol, conseguí uno de mis mayores deseos en la vida –Por lo menos, en ese momento- Me acosté con Shion, fue espectacular, recuerdo que estaba en el nivel arriba de la casa, la fiesta se me hiso un poco aburrida, y mis amigos estaban con sus novias, y Hinata no estaba para hacerme compañía, entonces vi a Shion subir las escaleras, de repente, me observó a detalle, parecía un escáner; Yo llevaba una playera polo roja, con unos jeans y tenis, y ella se veía jodidamente bien con un vestido rosa, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, yo pensé que me iba a pasar de largo, pero se acercó y dijo –Uzumaki- con una voz que me recorrió el cuerpo enteró y despertó a cierto amigo.  
>Yo asentí – Wow, te ves realmente bien. ¿Por qué estás aquí?-Hiso una pausa, para pensar- Oh, no me digas que estas aburrido. ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato? –Dijo, acercándose, y rosando sus pechos con el mío y pasando una mano por mi entrepierna – Vayamos a la habitación- Me tomo de la mano, la seguía como zombie y al entrar me azotó contra la puerta y me besó, le devolví el beso, me quitó la ropa, yo hice lo mismo, me tiro a la cama, se notaba que ella era experta en todo esto, y gateo hacía mí. Yo estaba en el cielo, una buena visión de sus pechos, los toque, los lamí, hice todo lo que había soñado, estocada tras estocada, llegué al orgasmo, y ella después, toda la noche gimiendo mi nombre y tocándome; Placentero y exquisito, nos quedamos dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente, al despertar ya no estaba, estaba solo en una recamara que no conocía, pero me dio igual, estaba satisfecho.<br>Al llegar a mi casa le dije a Hinata que saliéramos y accedió. Al hablar con ella le avisé de mi noche anterior, a lo más cercano de punto y detalle, ella solo me escuchaba y entendía lo que hice, al final me dijo algo que me puso nervioso "¿Usaste condón?" Y es que, mierda, era Shion y todo paso rápido, Hinata me aconsejó hablar con Shion y lo hice, al parecer ella había tomado la pastilla y me dijo- ¡NADIE SE DEBE ENTERAR LO QUE PASO!-gritó, y aunque me sentí mal en su momento, lo superé. Bueno, ella me veía cada vez que quería, y después de un tiempo me di cuenta que era algo normal, entablar una relación con ella era un caso, me facilité muchas cosas y obtuve mi placer cuando quise y fue solo sexo, porque no había pacto de exclusividad, solo sexo.  
>Así por 2 años hasta que nos graduamos.<p>

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Mientras yo seguía siendo mejor amigo de Hinata, y recuerdo cuando Hinata me comentó que tenía novio, el tipo se llamaba: Haku, era un adolescente de buen ver, algo escandaloso, era guapo-Según Hinata- y pues parecía que eran felices juntos, con él tuvo su primera vez –Y si, la pudorosa Hinata solo me dio pocos detalles de cómo paso y su relación- Pero, sinceramente no me importaba, no porque no quiera a Hinata, sino que ese chico me alejaba de ella, decía que era una amenaza o algo así, y lo odiaba, era un estúpido, pero era su novio y lo soporté.  
>Hasta que un día, después de 2 años y medio de relación, una Hinata me llamó y dijo que fuera a su apartamento, fui y me abrió una Hinata en una blusa de tiras ajustada a su cuerpo en su parte superior, y unos shorts demasiado cortos, parecía como una pijama; Al verla me quede boquiabierto, había ignorado los cambios de Hinata, al parecer Shion me había cegado, pero ahí estaba una Hinata con cuerpo incluso mejor que Shion y me sonrojé como nunca en la vida, era mi mejor amiga –Afortunadamente no lo notó, porque estaba llorando, su novio la cortó por otra- Me abrazó y se desahogó conmigo, la consolé todo el día y me quedé a dormir, estuvimos comiendo todos sus antojos y vimos películas, me costó trabajo porque para mí y mis hormonas, no paraba de verle su trasero y sus piernas eran jodidamente buenas, y pasaban muchos pensamientos, pero era Hinata, al igual que yo un hombre. Al final se quedó dormida y antes de eso dijo –Eres un gran amigo, Naruto- Casi en un susurró, pero la escuche y la voltee a ver, y me encontré con su escote y su cabeza recargada en mi hombro, era de nervios, pero sus palabras alejaron todo eso y dormí abrazándola.<br>A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se disculpó, pero la entendí, durante las próximas semanas no me separé de ella, no quería ni me gustaba verle triste, y quise matar al tipo, pero no me dejo, me conformé con saber que después se arrepintió y Hinata ya no lo perdonó, me sentí feliz, verdaderamente feliz y es que eso.. ¿Era normal, en los mejores amigos, verdad?.  
>Continuamos las vacaciones así y fui aceptado en la misma universidad que Hinata, eso me faciñitó muchas cosas.<p>

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

La universidad representó muchas cosas para mí, independientemente de mis estudios, fueron novias, mucho alcohol, fumar, algunas sustancias, tríos y muchas cosas que solamente complican la vida, las peores resacas que se pueden tener, y las malas influencias. Hinata pasó por algunas cosas como yo, pero ella era más precavida y no tan escandalosas. Le conocí muchos idiotas tras de ella, algunos logré espantarlos, otros lograron algunas cosas con Hinata, y es que ella, tal vez no era alocada, pero era tan linda y buena persona, que idiotizaba a cualquiera, y odiaba en cierta parte eso, me quitaban algo que me pertenecía, perdón algo que bueno, estaba conmigo, ósea, yo la conocí primero y no tenía derecho, pero la celaba, porque… bueno. Era su mejor amigo, es porque la veía como ¿Mi hermana? Sí, eso era. Hinata y yo estudiábamos juntos, porque queríamos la misma carrera "Abogados", nuestros padres fueron, o en el caso de Hinata, eran dueños de bufets muy prestigiados, entonces debíamos seguir con la tradición y la verdad me ayudaron a evitar decidir en una carrera y al fin me llamó la atención; Recuerdo todas las noches que ella y yo nos pasamos estudiando, hasta caer rendidos, era algo encantador y divertido, gracias a ella pasaba mis materias, sino no estaría donde estoy, y juntos.. ¡Logramos graduarnos!  
>Continuamos trabajando en algunos empleos de moderación juntos, porque debíamos probar nuestros talentos y para celebrar íbamos a bares con nuestros amigos; En ese tiempo noté que Hinata se arreglaba más, y ya no era una adolescente era un bella señorita, con un cuerpo de infarto, que excitaba a cualquiera, y por más que lo pensaba, también a mí me afectaba su belleza, y su actitud. Y siempre era fastidioso tratar de ir a comer o cenar, y que alguien se acercará para hablarle, a veces me hacía pasar por su novio y funcionaba. Por lo menos pasaba tiempo con mi linda Hinata-chan, y su belleza encantadora.<p>

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
>Y aunque según yo me había acostumbrado a verla, con todo de ella, su olor y su buen ver, su cuerpo, su carácter, no podía evitar lo obvio, me excitaba y en cierto punto soñaba con ella de manera pecaminosa, era algo como un secreto, el único entre ella y yo, sabía que jamás pasaría, pero no podía evitar pensar en ella de esa forma, y trate de acostarme con más mujeres, pero ella seguía inclusive después de eso.<br>Hasta que en cierta fiesta.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
><strong>Continuará…<strong> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Rompamos las reglas.**

Summary: ¿Qué es un Free? ¿Existen reglas establecidas? … Pero toda regla se ha roto alguna vez ¿No? Es algo estúpido, lo sé –Pero es la única forma- NaruHina. #Lemmon.

**¡Hola! Este es el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, esperó que mis actualizaciones sean recurrentes y lo más pronto posible. Como dije y les diré siempre: "Sabrán más de mí…" Si son de mis compañeros NaruHina, les gustarán un poco mis fics. –Solo hablo de Naruto y Hinata- (Con mi recurrente odio a Sakura). No les hago más de emoción y me despido.  
><strong>  
>Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, soy una chica de ahora 22 años, soy de tez blanca, ojos extraños son como color lila –Algunos los asemejan como lunas-, mi cabello es entre negro y azul marino, no entiendo bien porqué, pero así soy yo, mi cuerpo es… tengo un busto demasiado prominente, en ciertas ocasiones me avergüenzo, pero no puedo hacer mucho y mis caderas un poco anchas, esa soy yo. No soy la gran cosa, nunca me he considerado ni linda, ni bonita, menos sexy o atractiva. Solo una chica normal.<p>

Lo raro y no sé cómo lo conseguí es que… bueno m-me a-c-costé c-con mi m-me-j-jor amigo.

En cierto punto me encantó y, siempre me gustó y en cierta vez me enamoré de él, pero sabía que jamás se fijaría en mí de esa manera y solo me vería como su "Mejor amiga"; Y aunque lo acepte, porque estaba cerca de él, tenía un poco de su afecto, eso me hacía verdaderamente feliz.  
>Recuerdo que siempre hablábamos a altas horas de la noche, siempre me hacía reír era casi inevitable, siempre estuvo para mí y yo para él; cuando íbamos a comer helado, a pasear, veíamos una película o simple andar sin rumbo, esas pequeñas cosas me hicieron enamorarme perdidamente de él. ¡Claro! El jamás lo supo, no sé si quiero que él lo sepa, porque corro el gran riesgo de perder su amistad, no creo que valga la pena, ya que sé que él se fija en otro tipo de chicas, sería inútil y estúpido intentar algo.<p>

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Cuando íbamos en secundaria nuestra amistad fue muy linda, y casi infantil; yo apoyaba en diversas maneras a Naruto y en secreto, obviamente me gustaba; Siempre fuimos casi inseparables, aunque teníamos muchos amigos, nosotros dos nos entendíamos entre miles, simplemente perfecto. ¿Demasiado perfecto, no? Bueno, en ese momento yo utilizaba brackets y unos horribles lentes, y mi amado amigo se burlaba siempre de ellos. Yo era de calificaciones altas y él, bueno no era tan bueno; le ayudaba a pasar los exámenes, pasándole tareas y haciendo proyectos juntos, lo obligaba a trabajar, lo cuidaba, simplemente porque no quería que la amenaza de su padrino se hiciera verdad –La amenaza era: "Sino mejoras tus calificaciones te iras a un internado lejos, y no verás a tus amigos más."- Naruto lo vio como broma, pero yo me preocupe y decidí ayudarle lo mejor que pude, todo para seguir con él. Patético, lo sé, pero era mucho el afecto que le tenía. Naruto me comprendía de manera increíble, siempre fue una persona al que yo le tenía mucha confianza, incluso más que a mis amigas, y recibía el mismo trato. –Incluso cruzaba la línea, pero me daba gracia que me lo dijera a mí, primero que nadie, me hacía sentir importante, que le importaba- También pasamos por la etapa de la pubertad, y yo me desarrollé muy rápido para mi propio gusto, así que trataba de usar tallas más grandes y cosas que no reflejarán mi cuerpo, no me gustaba y casi lo odiaba. Pasando eso, me quitaron los brackets y los lentes; Naruto me dijo que me veía diferente, nunca entendí si eso era bueno o malo, pero no quise desilusionarme y no pregunté –Fingía para mí misma, que a lo mejor le parecía un poco linda- Soñar no cuesta nada. Y terminamos secundaria. Ahí yo me preocupe, porque no quedamos en la misma preparatoria; no iba a tenerlo cerca, el propuso que nos viéramos de manera recurrente y yo accedí, y afortunadamente lo logramos, continuamos siendo grandes amigos.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

En la preparatoria, mi primer día estaba sola y demás asustada, no estaba Naruto que me hacía sentir segura y casi siempre hacía las amistades. –Nunca fui demasiado social- Pero afortunadamente conocí a una chica rubia, de ojos azules, casi podía jurar que era la hermana de Naruto, igual de interactiva y parlanchina, de la buena manera, su nombre Yamanaka Ino, hija del gran arquitecto Inoichi, se convirtió en una gran confidente y amiga, contándole lo poco que no le decía a Naruto. Pasando eso, conocí a Shino, un gran amigo, muy reservado pero con quién hablaba y compañero en todas las ocasiones, logre tener su afecto, también hacerlo hablar.  
>Durante mi segundo año, un chico muy atractivo llamado: Haku, se fijó en mí; Primeramente oí rumores de que le interesaba, pero yo no lo creía, hasta que un día me empezó a cortejar, después de 3 semanas de eso, se me declaró y por un momento pensé que había olvidado a Naruto –En el sentido de ser algo más- Le dije a Naruto, él lo tomó bien, dijo que lo tenía que conocer y darle el visto bueno. Y al parecer se llevaron bien –Me enteré después que Naruto lo odiaba- Con Haku, representó algo muy importante, con el tuve mi primera relación sexual, obviamente cuidándonos y todo, lo hicimos…recurrente.<p>

Durante ese tiempo Naruto estaba o algo parecido de una "Relación", Si a eso se le puede llamar así con una chica Shion. ¡Sorpresa! Mi antigua mejor amiga en primaria, ella se dejó de llevar conmigo en 5º, debido a que yo no le seguía los pasos, se convirtió en una zorra y superficial. Naruto creyó que no la conocía, hasta dónde yo le informe, porque no le iba a ayudar con ella, le seguía queriendo y no iba a dejar que lo lastimará o peor aún que se enamoraran y que me viera, que Naruto se enterará o algo así, no quería ni imaginarlo. Solo lo escuchaba y trataba de asimilarlo. ¡No podía demostrar en cierta parte mis celos, no señor! Tenía un novio al que quería, le era fiel – y también tenía una dignidad; Pero me seguía enojando-

Después me enteré que se acostaron en cierta fiesta, y para mi suerte Naruto me dio detalle de lo ocurrido, y yo me sentí fatal, pero no dije nada, no podía. Al final no entablaron nada, solo sexo.  
>Así el mismo tiempo que mi relación con Haku, 2 años.<br>Al final el muy maldito me engañó y me terminó. Recuerdo que lloré y lloré, le llamé a Naruto, y olvide todo pudor, le recibí con una blusa de tirantes y unos shorts, aunque no creo que se haya dado cuenta, bueno es Naruto ¿Qué me iba a ver? Y así pasamos toda esa noche, al final le dije: "Eres un gran amigo, Naruto" y caí dormida. Al final me disculpe por semejante estupidez y atrocidad, el no dijo nada y me abrazó; yo como idiota me sonrojé y le agradecí por ser así. Extrañaba tanto a Naruto. Al final pasamos mayores tiempos juntos. Y fueron hermosos momentos para mí.

En la universidad quedamos juntos, ya que íbamos por la misma profesión Abogacía, así que pasamos juntos. Continuamos trabajando para aprobar las materias, quedábamos hasta madrugada estudiando, y algunas veces ni estudiábamos, era solo un relajo. Amanecíamos como Zombis, y tomábamos mucho café junto con un buen baño de agua helada ¡Era horrible! Pero eran las consecuencias, luego las fiestas en las que te perdías y no sabías nada de ti misma. Así por más de 3 años, casi 5, contando los años en los que trabajamos para demostrar que éramos capaces de ejercer nuestra profesión.  
>En esos momentos, Ino me obligaba a arreglarme mejor, con ropa más ajustada, maquillaje y ese tipo de cosas, yo me sentía verdaderamente ridícula, pero no podía ganarle a la Yamanaka; entonces obtuve atención de muchos chicos ¿Sería por el maquillaje? Porque yo no era linda, bueno Ino, no me permitía decir eso, si lo hacía, me mataba.<p>

En ciertos momentos, Naruto me decía que no era bueno que me viera así, que los hombres eran demasiado idiotas y que odiaba la recurrente habladuría que hacían cuando íbamos a un café, plaza o algo así; Nunca lo entendí bien, pero me daba risa verlo enojado. 

Recuerdo que cuando unas cuantas veces se hiso pasar por mi novio, yo me sonrojaba y no decía nada solo quedaba conmocionada, y en mi nerviosismo me reía, no sabía cuánto quisiera que fuera verdad. Y Naruto se veía realmente guapo, los años le venían de maravilla y volvió mi gran atracción hacia él y también la estupidez de creer que algún día se fijaría en mí. Para mí vergüenza, mis hormonas me recordaron que tenía necesidades, que desde la última vez que tuve relaciones casi 1 año atrás, y Naruto era mi sueño sexual. ¡Qué raro! Y se imaginarán lo que tuve que soportar, mientras que Naruto se tiraba a cuánta mujer sensual cruzaba en su camino; Me sentía mal, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Conformarme y seguir con mi vida, tratar de encontrar a alguien más. ¿Y sino, volverme lesbiana? No, esa no era una opción. Pero la vida es cruel y jugó conmigo.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rompamos las reglas.**

Summary: ¿Qué es un Free? ¿Existen reglas establecidas? … Pero toda regla se ha roto alguna vez ¿No? Es algo estúpido, lo sé –Pero es la única forma- NaruHina. #Lemmon.

**¡Hola! Estoy en el tercer capítulo. Espero que me vaya regular como escritora, lamento mis faltas de ortografía y puntuación, pero estoy practicando y mejoraré. "No me rendiré, porque ese es mi camino de escritora" ¿De dónde habré sacado la frase? Bueno, comenzamos.  
><strong>  
>~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-<p>

_**-Pero un día en cierta fiesta…  
>-Pero la vida es cruel y jugó conmigo. <strong>_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_**  
><strong>_ Y si, la vida es la peor de las malas jugadas. No estoy muy segura de el _Por qué, _pero no se puede hacer otra cosa más que ver cómo te trata y a lo mucho, quejarte.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

En esa fecha, en esa noche la gran Yamanaka hiso su fiesta anual. Y me invitó como una buena amiga, más bien se había convertido en mi mejor amiga y en algo más que eso, casi una confidente. Ahora bien, en su fiesta me obligó a usar un vestido color negro de poco escote , con unos pequeños tacones –Logré persuadirla que no utilizará los más altos- junto con unos accesorios de plata, mi cabello suelto y un maquillaje un tanto casual, sinceramente al final el atuendo me gustó. Por supuesto le ayude a Ino, haciendo propaganda de la maravillosa fiesta, bocadillos, bebidas, música y los invitados; entre ellos mi agradable condena, Uzumaki Naruto.  
>Ino me obligó a invitarlo, había 2 opciones; la primera era invitarlo yo y la segunda era que ella le contará mi atracción hacia él. ¿Qué opción acepte? La primera claro. Me tuve que resignar, pero no estaba preparada para lo que iba a pasar….<p>

En esa noche, asistí a la fiesta de Ino. Hinata me había invitado y me convenció. Me vestí con una camisa azul marino y unos pantalones, tenis; algo muy casual y a las carreras. A lo mejor conocería a alguien con quién pasarla "bien" ¿no? Al final ¡Vaya que lo conseguí!  
>Al parecer llegué a la hora de los invitados especiales, mucho antes de que todo empezara. Así que me di una vuelta por la casa de Ino, era realmente grande con más de 15 habitaciones, una cosa era seguro…. Sexo por todas partes.<br>No había visto a Hinata y quería platicar con ella, quería verla, estar con ella, pero de una manera en la que no solo pensará en sexo. Después comenzó a llegar gente y entre ellos una sexy chica, que parecía tener el mejor cuerpo en el lugar y quizá en el planeta, obviamente la iba a acortejar y pasaríamos un buen y largo rato. Al acercarme a ella adivinen ¿Quién era? Ni más ni menos que Hinata, me congelé. Ahora me tenía a alejar de ella –En ese momento era demasiado para mí, se veía más sensual y atractiva que nunca- cuando estaba dispuesto a alejarme de ahí, ella se voltea y me dice "Naruto-kun" con una linda y cálida sonrisa estilo Hinata, mientras yo comenzaba a ponerme nervioso - parecía una niña de 12 años, y yo me sentía un pedófilo degenerado que quería abusar de ella, verla gemir, decir solo mi nombre, que no pasará otra cosa, quería entrar en ella y que después de eso yo…- Y me perdí en mis propios pensamientos que Hinata tuvo que sacudirme para volviera en sí.  
>-¿Qué pasó?- dije con una voz demasiado ronca, mierda me había excitado, ahora tenía que satisfacerme.- Pues, no sé, te hablé y no me contestas- dijo con preocupación.<br>-Lo siento, estaba pensando.-dije mientras me rascaba mi cabello nervioso y ella –Para mí fortuna- me creyó. Me tomo de la mano y me llevó a presentarme con algunos de sus amigos; fue complicado estar y no estar con ella; no debía estar con ella, porque me causaba cierta ¿Incomodidad? Y la otra era que unos idiotas estaba como abejas con miel, estaba pegándose a Hinata y algunos entre bailes la manoseaban, era un deleite de seguro, pero si yo no la tocaba, ellos menos ¡No señor! – Me dediqué a matarlos con la mirada, mientras estaba pasando unos buenos ratos con Hinata y unas bebidas que me embriagarían de leve manera, junto con Hinata-

Recuerdo haber visto a Naruto, detrás de mí. Lo salude como de costumbre y al parecer me ignoró; pero realmente estaba pensando en algo, pude notarlo en sus ojos oscuros, no entendí muy bien porque, hasta que lo sacudí y reaccionó; posteriormente le presenté a unos amigos y comenzamos con la "Fiesta", que después fue solo sexo, como de costumbre. No sin antes, hacer karaoke junto con unas bebidas fuertes.  
>Recuerdo que yo me subí al escenario con Naruto –Mi conciencia seguía válida- Y comenzamos a cantar <em>We will rock you – de Queen<em>, mientras todos nos seguían el ritmo y cantamos mayor parte de la noche…

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

No recuerdo, cuándo ni cómo, pero Naruto me llevó cargando a una habitación, escuche que dijo "Estas ebria", pero era mentira, bueno, por lo menos tenía un poco de conciencia; y llegamos a una de las habitaciones. –Aunque la mayoría estaba ocupada, sabrán las razones-  
>Solo sentí el colchón a mis espaldas, mientas Naruto me recostaba y en eso sentí que se me alzo un poco el vestido y Naruto tropezaba con algo; quedamos cara a cara.<br>Sentí su aliento rozarme la boca, y su mano por mis piernas llegando a mis muslos, era un poco excitante –Más bien, demasiado excitante- Y sin yo poderlo evitarlo, gemí, mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de ese momento; cuando abrí mis ojos sentí una descarga eléctrica, los labios de Naruto sobre los míos y sus manos justo debajo de mi trasero. ¡Exquisito, y el paraíso! Yo le correspondí mientras lo acercaba con mis brazos detrás de su cuello, luego sentí que el abrió su bella boca ¿Qué era "esperar? Le inserté mi lengua sin ningún pudor, y él, solo correspondió con más intensidad que nunca ¡Oh Si! Sentí su erección en mi sexo, rozándome y yo solo me acerqué deseando que sintiera mi humedad –Desde el momento en que me beso- El me soltó, gimió. Yo no podía esperar, deseaba esto y estaba poseída por el deseo, la excitación y lo sexy de Naruto despeinado, le comencé a desabrochar su camisa –casi la desgarro, pero lo necesitaba- después comencé a bajarle los pantalones, pero él me detuvo y de un tirón me sacó el vestido, yo gemí –Casi salvaje- Estaba con mi ropa interior y el con unos casi pantalones, boxers y su erección; me senté a su altura, no iba a dejar que abusará de mí, yo lo deseaba desde hace tiempo iba a disfrutarlo. Así que lo comencé a besar, baje a su cuello, lo lamí y continúe recorriendo un estúpido camino de besos por su boca, cuello, su perfecto abdomen y casi llegando a mi objetivo –Pero al parecer lo notó y se tiró encima de mí- Dijo algo, pero no recuerdo muy bien qué, después el hiso lo mismo, pero él me quitó el sostén y bajó su boca hasta mi seno izquierdo ¿Qué hice yo? Gemir, mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a gemir, sus manos: una en mi seno derecho, mientras lo estrujaba y masajeaba a su maldito antojo y la otra en mi sexo húmedo. Luego cambió de seno, continuando con mi tortura, y yo a su merced, jugo conmigo todo lo que quiso, de diferentes maneras, y yo no pude hacer nada. Después bajo la guardia ¡Mi bella oportunidad! Cambie los papeles, él abajo, yo arriba; Mi venganza fue directo al punto, le pasé mis uñas por su piernas, mientras lo besaba, luego baje con mi juego de besos y rápido hasta su erección; le bajé los boxers y quedo directamente a mí mando, primero lo toque y lo rodee con mi mano, le pase de arriba abajo, lentamente e intercalando la rapidez, en un momento dado metí mi legua y conseguí un gruñido brutal de Naruto junto con mi nombre, y continúe con mi venganza, utilizando mi boca para satisfacerlo, lengua, dientes hasta que lo deje en su –casi- liberación. Subí y dejé que él me tomará de una vez por todas, sentí la embestida y fue exquisita, estaba tan húmeda que no fue ningún problema. Las embestidas comenzaron, lentamente y profundas, una tras otra; luego le aumentó la velocidad ¿yo? Me aferré a él con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y así durante largos ¿segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Qué se yo, solo lo sentía dentro de mí y estaba llegando a mi punto, el continúo hasta el final, con las embestidas tan fuertes y rápidas que llegamos al mismo tiempo, gemimos el nombre de ambos y yo le enterraba las uñas en su espalda….

Después de recuperar el aliento… ¡Me volvió a besar! Yo correspondí y usamos diferentes posiciones para hacerlo, parecíamos tan necesitados –Pero yo realmente lo necesitada- No supe cuando terminamos de hacerlo, solo sentí su peso encima de mí y yo estaba embriagada…  
>¡El mejor sexo de toda mi joven vida!<p>

Pero a la mañana siguiente, todo el encanto se volvió _realidad…_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Continuará…**


End file.
